Exercise
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L Fluff because I was bored.


"You know Montana, sex without love is just exercise." Danny said as he followed his wife to the elevators as they clocked out for the weekend. Lindsay stepped into the elevator with a sigh and turned to look at her husband confused.

"So you don't love me cause I won't let you get me pregnant?" Lindsay asked as the doors closed and she stepped up against him running her finger down his chest, giving him her best sad eyes.

"That's not what I'm sayin'." Danny said as they stepped off the elevator into the parking garage to get into their SUV.

"What are you saying?" she asked climbing into the passengers seat and buckling herself in.

"I want a baby, you want a baby." Danny said as he started the engine and backed out of the parking garage. "So why won't you let me get you pregnant? Do you not want my baby?"

"Danny, shut up, you know you're the only man I want to have kids with." Lindsay said as she leaned over towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Then let me get you pregnant." he asked switching off the radio so they could focus on the conversation.

"We're too busy right now Danny, murder is up in the city." Lindsay tried to explain as she looked out the window and not at him.

"And that will never change Linds, there will always be murders," Danny said as he stopped at a red light. "And we'll probably get busier when we do have a kid but, that's a different kind of busy, that's a good kind of busy."

"Danny, why do you want a baby so bad all the sudden?" Lindsay asked taking his hand. "Is it cause I made you watch Jon and Kate plus 8?"

"No, I didn't say I wanted six," Danny said turning to give her a quick smirk. "at once."

"I'm not having six kids, whether they come at once or years apart." Lindsay laughed as they pulled into their buildings parking garage.

"And we're both getting older baby, if we want more than one we should really start now." Danny said as they stepped into the elevator. She didn't respond but just laid her head against his chest exhausted, he smiled and kissed the top of her head before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So now I'm old." Lindsay mumbled into his chest.

"No. That's not what I said." Danny said as they stepped off the elevator and headed towards their apartment. He unlocked the door, they both kicked off their shoes and headed towards the bedroom to change for the night.

"What provoked this Danny?" Lindsay asked from the bathroom as she took off her makeup.

"When you were at lunch, one of Flack's sister brought her baby in." Danny said as he leaned against the doorframe, only in his boxers causing Lindsay to groan.

"So now you want one?" Lindsay asked as she moved to stand in front of him and press a gentle kiss to his lips before moving past him and heading to the closet.

"I've wanted one for awhile, and I know you want one too." Danny said as he pulled back the comforter and lay down. "The crime is never going to get better Linds."

"Hm…" was her response as she changed into an old t-shirt of his and climbed into bed next to him, not bothering to shut off any lights. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Danny asked as he placed a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. He smiled when she didn't respond and kissed her lips allowing her to deepen the kiss and try and distract him. He laughed when she allowed him to remove her shirt, she really didn't want to talk about this. "Lindsay." He said as he sucked on her collarbone while his hands roamed her body. "What are you scared of?"

"What if we're not forever? I don't want to do that to a kid Danny." Lindsay mumbled as he brought his mouth to hers. He smiled and took her left hand in his right and brought it to his mouth and kissed his rings on her finger.

"We're forever." Danny assured her as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Don't doubt that, ever."

"Okay." She said kissing his nose, then taking off his glasses and putting them on the nightstand. "You really want a baby? Cause it's not something you can take back." Lindsay said as she snuck her hand under his boxers, stroking him causing him to groan.

"I would never want to." Danny said as he pulled back from her and removed his boxers. "So we're gonna try to have a baby?" Danny asked as he teased her, making sure she was ready for him.

"No." Lindsay moaned as he continued his ministrations.

"No?" Danny asked confused.

"You remember when I went to that conference?" she asked and he nodded waiting for her to continue. "I forgot my pills." She finished and he was still giving her a confused look, not catching on. "Danny do you remember how much sex we had when I got back?"

"Yeah, we spent like the whole day fucking." He said still not catching on, but he was getting angry she was distracting him from their baby making talk and activities. Lindsay laughed at how dense he could be sometimes and reached her hand around to the back of his head to bring him down to her for a quick kiss.

"I asked Flack's sister to bring in her baby, to see what you would say." Lindsay said as she reached back down to make sure he would still be able to perform.

"Why? You could've just asked me." Danny said as he groaned and pulled her hand away from him. "So why can't we try for a baby?"

"God, you're so dense." Lindsay laughed as she kissed him again.

"Please explain." Danny said sucking on her neck waiting for explanation.

"I didn't take any birth control for a couple days, then we had a lot of sex, and I had Flack's sister bring her baby to show you, so I would know on some level what your reaction would be." Lindsay said as he pulled back from her neck and stared at her, not quite getting it yet.

"Reaction?" Danny asked

"I'm already pregnant Dan." Lindsay laughed as she watched Danny's face light up and a smile break out across his face, and his hands immediately went to her bare abdomen, as he leaned back to sit on his heels.

"Seriously?" Danny asked as he crawled back up her body placing random kisses along the way.

"Yeah, two months." Lindsay said before his mouth claimed hers. "Are you happy?"

"Fuckin' ecstatic." Danny corrected as he sunk into her and spent the rest of the night making love to her.


End file.
